Forgotten Moments
by piperspeanut
Summary: Evil Wyatt is near death and he starts a trip down memory lane that he can't stop even if he wanted too. Can Chris help change everything back now that Wyatt is gone? This is no longer a one shot, how long I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone….I just have this thing that won't leave me alone so here it is

I would like it bunches if you can review and tell me what you think…..I am still

working on A Thousand Memories so I will have more up soon. I write poems and I

have this one that made me think of a one-shot that just won't go away so I hope you like

it here you go.

Summary: Evil Wyatt is near death and starts a trip down memory lane that he can't stop Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed…..what a shame.

"Now just now I wonder why I didn't go after immortality what good is it took look young if you are not going to live forever….well it is a little late for that isn't it." Lord Wyatt said to himself as his minions stood looking on with greedy eyes.

"He is so close to death"…one of his minions said "why don't we just help him along?"

"Because he still has the power to vanquish us you idiot." said another "besides he still has to name the heir to his empire now that his brother is no longer around." "Well I wish he would hurry up and do it already" stated the first and as he did so he went up in flames. The other just looked at the dust pile beside him and said "well we know it isn't you now don't we." At the words "now that his brother is no longer around." Lord Wyatt had a flood of memories that had been lost for years come back that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt asked his five year old brother when he walked in their room and saw the mess he had made of it. His little brother just looked at the floor and started to cry and stutter out I am sorry Wy. "For what you didn't do anything but make a mess out of this room that we will both have to clean now." He said as he looked around the room. "I am trying to find your baseball card dad gave you for your birthday, you know that really old one of Nolan Ryan's rookie year."

Chris said still looking at his shoes. The older boy just looked at the other and said why are you trying to find it, it should be right here where I left it…Chris." The younger boy bit his bottom lip as he looked up at his brother. "I know" and some sobs were the only thing the younger boy could get out. "I said I was sorry I took it and lost it and now I can't find it I was going to put it back I promise." He just looked up at his older brother with pleading eyes.

"Hey look" the blonde boy said as he put his hand on his little brother shoulders "it is ok really but we will not be if mom sees this room I will help you clean it if you help me find my card and promise never to touch my things again ok." The older brother said with a small smile. "Ok…so your not mad at me?" He questioned the blonde boy.

"Well maybe a little but that doesn't change the fact that I love you squirt" he said…and he ruffled Chris' hair. _I do still love him _Wyatt thought to himself even though the sting of his betrayal was still so vivid. Then he closed his eyes tight to stop the tears from coming.

Once again came another memory this one of a happy time. "Come back here Wy I will stop you." Came the voice of a eight year old Christopher Halliwell. The older boy just dodged his little brothers playful attack.

"Oh yeah scrawny boy….I will defeat you." Wyatt lunged forward and grabbed Chris pulling him to the ground….and then began to tickle him "say uncle" the bigger of the two boys said playfully. "No" Chris barely got out because of all the laughing he was doing….."ok…ok…uncle….Wy….uncle…I said UNCLE!!!!!!"

The older witchlighter finally let go. "It took you long enough I thought you were going to hold out this time till I gave up." The younger boy trying hard to catch his breath now…."that is not fair Wy you were going to give up?" Lord Wyatt lay there thinking to himself _sometimes I wish I had giving up_…."maybe then things would not have turned out the way they did."

"How is it looking Jayda?" One of the female demons standing right outside his door as she came out…."not to good I wouldn't give him much longer….he won't make it through the night." Jayda said with a tear in her eye…"I thought we couldn't feel pain or loss Mia." She said to the one that had asked her the question that was bringing her pain. "Maybe it is because you were a good being at one time you always did love him." Mia just looked at her with sad eyes…."maybe but what about you?" "You have always been a demon so why are you sad?" All she could say was "I don't know." "Well I am going back in I want to be there when it happens." Jayda said to Mia and went back in the room with her love.

Wyatt lay on his bed barely breathing and starring into space. "Hey Wy?" he heard his little brother say. "Yeah Chris?" He said without looking at his brother. "I was wandering if you could help me out with something." The thirteen year old boy said. "Ok…what?" Wyatt replied still not looking up from his book.

"Well there is this girl I like at school and she says she likes me….well that is what I heard anyway…so how can I tell?" The younger teen asked. "Well did you try asking her?" He said this time looking up from the book he had. Chris stood there with a shocked look on his face "well no I haven't." he said.

Wyatt then took his brother by the shoulders and gently forced him to sit on the bed beside him. He looked him in the face and said "Chris you can't find out what you want to know if you don't ask." These words hit Chris hard and he looked his brother right in the eye and said "man Wyatt you are so smart I hope I am just like you when I get older." But Chris didn't know how much these words would mean later.

At that memory Wyatt could only say "No you don't Christopher you don't ever want to be like me." Just then Jayda walked over to him and said "Wyatt my sweet Christopher is not here and you don't want anyone to hear you say his name….I know you miss him and never stopped caring about him."

With that Wyatt grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to tell her "I still care about you as well" placing his hand on her stomach he said "and our unborn son." She looked at him shocked "I am not….." he cut her off "yes you are my love and he will take my place this is why I leave you in charge of every thing be careful who you let close to you and help him right all my wrongs." He said to her with tears falling now…."make Christopher proud…please for me."

The rain was falling hard and fast as the youngest of Piper Halliwell's boys stood out in it…lost in his thoughts. Yes he knew it had been almost a year since his mothers death but the things he heard wouldn't let his mind rest he had to find out the truth…was his brother really behind it? "Hey kiddo you are going to get sick out here." Wyatt Halliwell said to his little brother. "Lets go inside….Chris come on buddy….look I miss her too but we can't stay out here in the rain." Chris didn't move one bit he just let the rain run down his face.

Wyatt wrapped am arm around his brother and orbed then to their room. Chris just stood there not moving. Just then a soaking wet Wyatt started to pull away from his little brother. As he did a drenched Chris grabbed his arm and saying ever so quite and holding back the tears. "Why…..why on my birthday Wy?" The blonde boy was caught off guard. "What do you mean?" He just looked at Chris confused.

"I heard rumors that you were going to send someone after them I didn't want to believe it…she was our mother Wyatt." He looked at the older witch lighter and shifted his jaw. "I have no idea what you are talking about Christopher." Chris gritted his teeth and said "I don't believe you!!!!" Keeping his eyes on his brother the dark haired fourteen year old said. "Someone smart once told me "you can't find out what you want to know if you don't ask." so I am asking." He stated still looking at the older teen. "Wyatt are you evil?" He looked right through his younger brother and knew there was no point in denying it any longer. He felt this memory hurt like it was yesterday.

"Lord Wyatt the resistance is coming….what should we do?" One of his minions said. He simply said "nothing" The minion was out raged "what you mean to tell me we should just sit here and do nothing!!!!" Wyatt used the last of his strength to raise his head look at the annoying one and say "do you dare challenge me!!!!!" In that unnaturally deep voice of his.

Just then Jayda heard screams of agony from the rooms outside. Mia she screamed in fear for her friend. "No you don't have to worry about her she will always be there for you….I know this so trust me." A dying Wyatt told the soon to be mother of his child. With this said Mia came bursting into the room. She went to Wyatt and knelt down by his bed. "I see you have made your choice my Lord." He looked up at her and told her take good care of them." She let one tear fall I will do my best….I will protect them with my life."

Wyatt felt himself drift into yet another memory. This was one of better days after his mothers passing. "Wy?" he heard Chris say his name in that I need your opinion sort of way. "Yes Chris….what is it?" The brunette boy just said "I…..well I wrote this poem and I want to know what you think about it." Wyatt just gave him a do I have to look…and when he saw Chris' slight smile start to fade he said "ok….ok I will listen and tell you what I think." As the smile came back to his little brother's face Wyatt got one of his own.

"Ok" Chris started "it is called Forgotten Moments." "Well lets hear it." Wyatt said.

Chris cleared his throat and began to read his poem to his older brother.

_Forgotten _ _Moments, lost in time only in the sand's of mind._

_Some will never be found again, only then the memories end._

_Some will drift in and out some will float all about._

_Forgotten Moments, lost in time only if I could remember mine._

_Some will come and some will go. _

_Some will be lost forever you know._

_Forgotten Moments, lost in time blow around like a chime._

_Hanging there in the air, waiting to be caught._

_Others will fall to the ground and there they stay till their found._

_Forgotten Moments, lost in time some of these are yours and some are mine._

_Help me find these moments dear, and I will help you bring your near._

_Back to us they come so fast, we remember now at last._

_When they lay us down to rest we know that our forgotten moments are the best._

"Well….what do you think?" The dark haired boy said looking at the blonde.

"Wow" was all Wyatt could get out at first "that was great Chris mom would be so proud." He said with a shine in his eyes. "Do you really think so?"…"I was thinking about her when I wrote it, and how even if we forget things about her we will remember when we go to be with her." This was undoubtedly Wyatt's favorite memory to see his little brother shine at something and be proud of himself; which he was not often. _He was always way to hard on himself _Wyatt thought.

Jayda "it is time to go." she heard Mia telling her "he is gone….lets go before someone finds us." Jayda looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I ….I have to find Christopher she said. Mia shocked just replied "why?" Jayda bit her lip and said "he made me promise to take our unborn son to Christopher and right all his wrongs and make Christopher proud. With that they both left in search of the witchlighter that was so hard to find.

There was a bright light and then Wyatt Halliwell was standing in front of a glowing figure. "Where am I?" he asked the figure? There was no answer but just then the figure step out of the light and it was non other than Piper Halliwell. She greeted her oldest son with open arms and a smile. He shed some tears and said "I …I….am so sorry mom."

Shhhh was all she let out and then she hugged him. "I have been waiting on you." He looked at his mother and said. "I don't understand…why am I here." She turned her head to see him in full view…."you made amends right before you died sweetie." Still smiling at him she continued "You just gave an even more powerful force to the good side and now you will be rewarded for it." He just smiled back at her it felt good to be good. "Now lets go your father and the rest of our family….well except that suborn little brother of yours is waiting on us."

He turned to face her and said "you know mom if he had not became a full whitelighter after dying young he would be here as well" She just laughed a little and said "You know him he couldn't stay here when the world needed him to fight there, it is that stubborn Halliwell streak he has." With this they both chuckled as they walked into the light.

**Ok so tell me what you think I could go on but then it would turn into a full out story and that is not what it is suppose to be….so let me know and I might make it longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, and the song is from Linkin Park…Leave out all the rest.

The death of the elder Halliwell brother was hard on the underworld believe it or not. The once well run unit was now in udder chaos, as the new leader fled for her life and that of her unborn child. Trying to find her once best friend and brother in-law was proving to be very hard. "Mia we don't even know where to start."

"I know but we have to start somewhere so let's go to the one place Christopher used to hide from Lord Wyatt." Mia said as she looked at her friend.

"It's Chris…we will have to start calling him Chris, and it is Wyatt not Lord Wyatt. These two things will have to change if we want his help…I know him."

"Ok Jayda I will try to remember that, now we must go."

As Jayda and Mia headed for their destination the sky grew dark, the day the twice blessed died was now coming to an end.

"Chris I have news on Wyatt's move this after noon that will explain why he pulled out of the fight." Said Cody his second in command, and Wyatt's ex-best friend.

Chris sighed, the whitelighter that looked every bit of 25 said "I don't need it, I know what happen."

Feeling the emptiness of their mental link he said. "My brother is no longer a threat; he is gone…now we must focus on the one he left in charge." Chris feared he knew who this was and didn't want it to come to this, she was his best friend at one time.

"Yes, but how do we find out who it is?" He looked at Chris as if too say you know don't you?

Turning so Cody could not see his eyes he said "yes, I know and as you had to leave your best friend behind so shall I…" With this Chris left the room.

Headed down the hall to his quarters the leader of the resistance thought it was time to retire of the night. Entering in to the living space he once shared with his Wife Bianca, Chris sat down to a dinner for one with a heavy heart.

Turning off the shower Chris went to his room "I am just going to rest my eyes, for a moment" he thought to himself as he pulled on some boxers and lay down on his bed. As he closed his eyes he whispered "happy birthday Wy."

"Chris…Chris." The dark haired man jumped to his feet at the sound of his name…I'm up, I'm up. Looking around his room Chris didn't see anyone and wondered how he got fully dressed. He then turned toward the doorway of his room. "Who are yo…Bianca?" He said to a very bright figure that stood there.

"No, sorry" said a familiar voice.

As the figure came into focus Chris froze, "Wyatt…?" Chris let this one word cross his lips, as one tear ran down his face before he regained control and said "What are you doing here?"

Chris was slightly confused, he knew Wyatt had died but there he was right in front of him. Yet he was different some how. His brother never answered him; instead he held one finger to his mouth and made a shushing sound…that soon turned to a very soft tune.

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared

But no one would listen, cause no one else cared

After my dreaming, I woke with this fear

What am I leaving when I'm done here?

Chris couldn't help but wish it was all just a dream. He had so many things to say and wanted nothing more than to yell at his brother, yell at the top of his lungs…but he just stood there and listened.

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

The urge to yell became more over whelming Chris wanted to yell out all of the wrongs Wyatt had done not only to him and their family but the world, all the lives he ruined but Chris still just listened as Wyatt went on.

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid

I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made



I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

The younger man just thought to himself, "I never asked but you are telling me anyway. That is so you" he thought, but still said nothing…not cause he didn't want to he just couldn't.

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

At this Chris wanted to not only yell but take out all the anger, fear, sadness and frustration he had pent up inside. As he opened his mouth to do so nothing came out.

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

Chris was still trying to yell out what he felt, but seeing that nothing was coming out no matter how much he yelled. He was silent once more just standing there, this time he not only listened he heard Wyatt.

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

The younger of Piper Halliwell's sons let yet another tear run down his face, as he heard what his brother had said.

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well



Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

Wyatt looked his little brother in the eye as he said one more time.

I can't be who you are

"I can't be who you are Chris, but I will try very hard now to be someone more than I who I was."

As Wyatt started to fade away he whispered "she will come to you."

Now as the tears began to flow free and Chris woke to find himself still in his boxers and lying on his bed. "I never asked you to be me…just a better you." Was what, came from his mouth now that he was able to say something.

The two traveling companions had been going for about five days; Chris had his headquarters' very well hidden. They had both decided to go here a back street in San Francisco when they turned up nothing at his grandfather's old apartment, knowing that he would still go there now and again to get away from it all.

Mia and Jayda now ran down a street where they knew resistance members have ambushed Wyatt's minions. To their surprise no one was there. "I guess we will have to wait here for someone to catch us, I didn't think it would be this hard to get caught." Mia said as she paced the street a little. Glancing a Jayda she said "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, I know Chris and I know he knows Wyatt's gone and that he will take prisoners now before he will kill anymore."

Mia shakes her head "I hope you know what you are getting into."

The two found them selves waiting to be captured…this took two more days.

It had been a week since the strange dream that had Chris questioning so much. Did Wyatt really come too him or was it just a dream, and "she?" who was she…what did he mean by that.

Cody saw Chris walking down the hall deep in thought, but knew he must say something. Getting his attention Cody stated "I believe it is time we went back to full patrol of the streets, the demons won't stay off of the much longer, especially since we haven't been patrolling them lately."

Chris stopped walking and turned to Cody "Yes, I know so send out some units and take prisoners, no killing unless it is unavoidable."



"Will do boss." Cody love to say this…all of his memories of Chris before this was a scrawny little kid that bugged the crap out of him and his best friend…this thought brought Wyatt to the for front of his mind. "Oh when was it that we lost you?" he thought out loud as he walked down the hall away from Chris.

Cody's unit and three others where sent out on a 5 hour stent. After the groups had split up Cody's unit came upon four demons. "We only want prisoners; if you come quietly we won't have to vanquish you."

Darken the head demon laughed "since when does he only take prisoners" and threw a fireball at Cody.

Just dodging the thrown fireball Cody said "I was really hopping we didn't have to do this."

Darken laughed again "what, have you gone soft in your week vacation" and then throwing another fireball at one of the other team members. "I believe that is a hit."

Before anyone in the team could react all four demons went up in flames. "What the hell…" Cody let out as he looked from where the demons had been to about fifteen feet away, there they stood.

"Hi Cody" Mia said as she looked in the eyes of her ex.

"Hey girls, we are only taken prisoners today so are you going to join us or end up toast?" Cody said back.

Mia took a fighting stance, but Jayda jumped in front of her saying "NO, we will go with you."

Turning to his team Cody smiled "ok, we can go home now."

Chris sat in a large room behind a desk looking at the wall that should be behind him; still thinking about Wyatt and the dream he had the week before.

The door to the room where Chris Perry Halliwell sat opened and Cody lead in the two women he brought back from the ally. "Chris I have someone you may want to question."

Turning around Chris' eyes went wide "that is what he meant, he meant you."

"Hello to you too Christopher" Mia smiled at him, this made Chris glare at her

"Mia…I told you its Chris, please we need his help."

"Sorry" was her sole reply.

Chris looked at his brother's wife "what I am suppose to do just forget that you chose to go with him, I know you are here because he is gone…I felt it happen."

"I know you did but there is something you don't know."



Chris made a small laugh "and what would that be"

"He made me promise to find you and right all of his wrongs, you were the one thing he kept thinking about."

"No, I can't do that he has too many, I don't even know where to start."

"Please Chris we both need you." Jayda pleaded with her ex best friend.

Taking a step forward and saying "both…who is both?" He asked knowing Mia didn't need him for anything. Looking at her once more, but a bit closer she had her hand on her stomach. Just as it hit him out of the blue, the younger Halliwell brother's eyes widened even more "no, you…you can't mean you can't be."

Knowing he had figured it out, she smiled and said "yes, I am pregnant, and I need you to teach him, Chris the way you were taught."

Still shocked Chris stated shaking his head "no…no I can't there is no hope for him, he is Wyatt's son…I can't."

"Chris please you must, remember you thought the same thing about Cody, just because he was half demon." She went on without waiting. "Come on Chris he is your nephew and of all good magic just show him how to use it the right way please."

Wyatt's voice popped back in his head "I've shared what I made…help me leave behind some reasons to be missed." It was starting to make sense after all. He remembered Wyatt had seemed different, had he been forgiven some how and was now trying to fix all his mistakes.

Just then a light came from Jayda's Stomach and hit Chris, as the scene played out he couldn't do any thing but whatch.

There was a bright light and then Wyatt Halliwell was standing in front of a glowing figure. "Where am I?" he asked the figure? There was no answer but just then the figure step out of the light and it was non other than Piper Halliwell. She greeted her oldest son with open arms and a smile. He shed some tears and said "I …I….am so sorry mom."

Shhhh was all she let out and then she hugged him. "I have been waiting on you." He looked at his 

mother and said. "I don't understand…why I am here." She turned her head to see him in full view…."you made amends right before you died sweetie." Still smiling at him she continued "You just gave an even more powerful force to the good side and now you will be rewarded for it." He just smiled back at her it felt good to be good. "Now let's go your father and the rest of our family….well except that stubborn little brother of yours is waiting on us."

He turned to face her and said "you know mom if he had not became a full whitelighter after dying young he would be here as well." She just laughed a little and said "You know him he couldn't stay here when the world needed him to fight there, it is that stubborn Halliwell streak he has." With this they both chuckled as they walked into the light.

The vision ended and the light retracted. Chris was now crying and not trying to hold back. "He did it…he really did it."

"Yes, he did now I need your help to finish this once and for all." Jayda said as she took her ex best friend and pulled him into the hug she knew he needed so badly.

Ok please tell me what you think, I know I said it was a one shot, but I also said I could make it longer if anyone wanted, and some did so here is chapter two.


End file.
